percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Second Extreme Awards/Trailers
The Second Extreme Awards Sneak Peeks: 'Rise of the Great Guardian ~The Beast of the Sea' Chapter 1 I woke up to the second most annoying sound every invented by mankind, the alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and went right back to sleep, only to be woken up when it went off about ten minutes later. It was a vicious cycle, the alarm clock would wake me up and I would go back to sleep, only for it to go off again. “Ashton Faith!” I heard from the opposite side of my door, combined with the sound of knocking. “That is the fifth time it has gone off, if you don’t wake up you will be late for your last day of school!” “What’s the point Mom? I mean all my exams are finished and no one is going to be there,” I called back as I placed a pillow over my head to try and block out the noise. “Well if no one is there, I’ll let you walk home,” she called back and I knew anymore arguing would be useless. “Now come down, I made you some French toast.” As much as I didn’t want to wake up, I couldn’t really say no to French toast, especially when it was made by my mom. She had her own specially way of making it, adding applesauce to the batter in order to give it the faintest taste of apples. Just then the alarm clock started buzzing again and I felt the urge to toss it out the window. I got up a moment later and walked over to my dresser to pull out some clothes. The city of Albany and all the towns bordering it were experiencing one of the worst heat waves in modern times and I wished that maybe the Ice Elemental could escape from the man I had called the Collector, and pay my city a visit. As far as searching for the other Elemental spheres, I had kind of left that to the other demigods at Camp Half-Blood. My quest was finished, I had retrieved the Earth Sphere, but no one ever said I had to be the only one to find them. Shortly after the quest last winter, I returned home because of school. Aisling also returned to her family outside Philadelphia and Kimi decided she would stay at camp, not really having any place else to go. We kept in touch over the past few months, mostly using Iris Messages as cell phones were out of the question. It wasn’t like I wanted to let every monster in the New York area to know I was here. We even figured out that Iris could make a three-way rainbow for an additional drachma. Last time we talked, Aisling talked about a cross country trip that her family was planning on, something she was very excited about. Her school didn’t have as many snow days this year as we had, so she got off school almost a full week before me and was currently somewhere in Ohio. Kimi on the other hand was still at camp, practicing archery and learning a few things about healing from the Apollo cabin, which she spent a lot of time with. She had also informed me of various groups searching for the Elemental Spheres in order to try and summon some kind of greater power to prevent them from fighting, but with little luck. The Elementals themselves had been keeping a low profile for the past several months. Even though Fire was still missing, something had stopped them from fighting for the time being, maybe for fear of being captured themselves. However, that didn’t mean there weren’t any problems at all. For example, last week at my school, a kid had snuck into the swimming pool and went to do a cannon ball into the water. The only problem was that all the water in the pool turned to air and the kid broke his leg. While he tried to tell everyone that the water simply vanished, the Mist convinced everyone that the pool had been drained for cleaning and the student just wasn’t paying attention. The guy wasn’t exactly the brightest kid in school so everyone believed he would be dumb enough to jump into an empty pool. Anyway, I pulled a pair of blue jeans from my dresser and slipped them on before looking for a shirt that wasn’t completely wrinkled. I eventually found an older t-shirt with a Magikarp on it and the words ‘I swear, when I evolve I'm going to kill you all.’ I thought it was funny when I bought it, but only a few of my friends actually got the joke. Regardless, I slipped the shirt on over my head and headed downstairs, where a plate of French toast and bacon was waiting for me. I sat down and instantly dug in while my mom started getting ready to leave for work. She worked as a therapist for a somewhat large company, normally dealing with people that had lost their faith or where incredibly depressed for one reason or another. I guess that was what attracted my dad, Pisteuo, to her, but I never got the courage to ask him. “Now listen, we have an inspector coming in today so I have to leave early. Finish your breakfast and catch the bus for school. If I get any calls from school saying that you skipped, you can kiss our trip to the beach this weekend goodbye,” my mom threatened. We had planned on going to the beast to celebrate the end of summer, but what she didn’t know was that I wasn’t a big fan of the beach. It was always crowded, as well as the traffic just getting there always caused a few extra hours to the trip, and most of all I hated sand, which got everywhere and you could never manage to get rid of it all. However she also loved our yearly trip to the beach, so every year I would pretend I was excited to make her happy. “I wouldn’t dream of skipping our trip,” I said in a happy tone as I gave her a smile. She kissed my forehead and picked up a piece of toast, putting it in her mouth, and ran out the door. I heard the car pull away and continued eating my breakfast. Once I finished, I placed my plate in the sink and headed out the door myself, not even bothering to bring my backpack as there would be little need for it. It didn’t take me long to make it to my bus stop, which was only a few blocks away from my house and I looked up and down the street waiting for the bus to arrive. There were normally about 3 other kids at my stop, but apparently their parents gave them a pass or they just decided to skip. I looked up at the bright sun and felt like I was going to melt, even if it was early morning. I really had a dislike for hot weather, as there really wasn’t much you could do about being hot. I liked the cold better because even if I was cold, I could just put on an extra jacket or something. Just then, storm clouds began to roll across the sky as the wind picked up and the dark clouds blocked out the sun. A lightning bolt fell from the sky and struck the street sign I was standing a few feet from. The impact sent me falling to my feet and I looked around, half dazed. I saw a kid standing at the end of the sidewalk, holding a spear in his hand. He couldn’t have been less than a year younger than me, but he lowered the tip of the spear until it was only a few inches from my nose. “Look at me!” he yelled. “This is all your fault!” Chapter 2 The storm began to pick up for just a moment as I watched lightning bolts flash across the sky. His dark blue eyes seemed to spark with electricity as he looked at me with an angered expression. He also had short brown hair that seemed to be standing up slightly from the edges of his hat, most likely from the static electricity from the bolts of lightning. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I yelled back at him as I managed to pull my pocket knife from my pocket and it extended to full length. I swatted his spear away from me and rolled backward onto my feet. “I don’t even think I’ve met you before in my entire life. I haven’t done anything!” “That’s just it, you haven’t done anything and now look at me!” he shouted, but I didn’t understand what exactly the problem was. As far as I could see, he looked completely fine. I mean he was about my height, maybe a bit younger than me but I wasn’t sure. “Ya, I’m looking at you but I don’t see anything wrong with you,” I told him as I held my sword up, not really sure what he was going to do next. He seemed unusually angry at me and I had no idea why. He even said that I hadn’t done anything so what hadn’t I done. “I became a child after picking up your slack,” he said and charged at me with his spear. I took a step back and locked my sword with his spear. The hairs on my arm stood up as I felt a small surge of electricity run through my body. I instantly broke the connection between us and he came at me once again with his spear. For a long time, there was a repeated motion of him coming at me with his spear and I would knock it to the side or dodge it entirely. I felt myself grow a bit tired as I hadn’t exactly been practicing my swordsmanship over the past several months. However he stopped coming at me, pointing his spear toward me and gave me a smirk. As if I was watching in slow motion, I saw a bolt of lightning shoot from the tip of the spear in my direction. Using mostly instinct, I moved my sword into a defensive position and the earth itself rose up to defend me. When the lightning collided with the earth, there was a small explosion as the rock wall broke into rubble and I fell backward onto the sidewalk. He once again had his spear pointed at my chest, but was smart enough this time to kick my sword from my hand. “Ok, now that I have your attention, here is what is going to happen,” he said in a very bossy tone that was really starting to annoy me. “We are going to go back to Camp Half-Blood, you’re going to get a prophecy from the Oracle, and then we are going to find a way to return me to normal.” “Why don’t you go get a prophecy yourself?” I asked him, slightly annoyed that a guy younger than me was giving me orders. “I did get a prophecy from the Oracle, but the prophecy wasn’t meant for me and now I’m in the body of a child!” he yelled, clearly getting annoyed, but not at me this time, more at himself. Then something seemed to click in my brain. “Wait…Wait?” I yelled as the mention of him being in the body of a child final started to sink in. “You heard me. Camp has been searching for the other three Spheres of Power while you’ve been laying back. The Oracle gave me a prophecy saying that there would be a sphere in the sea of monsters, but the sphere wouldn’t activate without the touch of the guardian. She also mentioned that if I tried without the help of the guardian, time would reverse for me. I didn’t listen to the warning, so I went into the sea in order to find it. The water Elemental attacked me when I went for her sphere and tossed me into some kind of pool that made me into a child,” he said and the aggravation never left his face as he explained what happened. “No offense, but it kind of sounds like it was your fault. I mean the Oracle gave you a warning from the sounds of it,” I said and instantly the lightning in the sky seemed to grow violent as the guy with the spear gave me an angered look. “No, I went to look for it because you haven’t. You started all of this and you were the one that gave us the idea to find the spheres in the first place. If the spheres only work for their guardian, then without you my quest was doomed to fail anyway. So now I’m officially recruiting you for a quest,” he said and grabbed me by the shirt before dragging me away from the bus stop. As we rounded the block, I saw my bus drive down the street toward my stop. “Can’t we do this in a week or something?” I tried to argue. “Today is my last day at school and my mom has this whole trip to the beach planned out. Plus, I don’t even know who you are.” “No we can’t, you have put this off long enough,” the guy said as he just kept tugging at my shirt. “Now hurry up or we are going to miss our ride. I’m Joseph Mierek by the way.” I wasn’t sure what he meant until we rounded another corner and walked a few blocks down. We then entered a small store that seemed to have an overly large parking lot. I mean there were about five parking spots up front and maybe about forty more in the back of the store. The sign above the door said something like Pegasus Travel Agency. As soon as we walked inside, there was a dinging sound from one of the motion sensors and we walked up to the front counter. “Excuse me,” Joseph said to the guy behind the counter. The guy was reading a news paper and didn’t really seem to be that interested in us as he folded it in half to get a look at us. He raised an eyebrow as he scanned us over and I noticed he had a nametag that said Ernest. I thought it was kind of funny because he didn’t seem that earnest about anything. “What do you want?” Ernest asked with a tone that said how dare a customer interrupt me at work, the nerve of some people. I could tell Joseph was more than a little annoyed at his tone, but seemed to hold himself back. “We need two one way trips to Camp Half-Blood,” he said and placed about ten golden drachmas on the table. “Immediately.” 'Titanium' A man in a dark coat walked towards a gigantic black metallic door. He wasn’t very tall and you could notice he used to be a teenager. Most of the skin on his face was gone…marks of rotten meat in the spots with no skin. Beside walked another girl with spiky black hair and eyes that seemed to change color from red to blue. She was wearing jeans, a black coat and a ripped shirt. Soon they were standing in front of the metallic door. The handles of the door were human bones and at the top of them was the Omega Symbol with a skull in it. The boy turned towards the girl then nodded before walking in. “Father?” the voice of the boy echoed in the room. A man with pale skin and a face that words couldn’t describe was seated in an enormous black chair in the middle of the room. Next to him was a woman seated in a throne similar to his. The man turned his head sideways to look at the boy then with a deep voice said. “What news do you have for me boy and why is she in the room?” The boy turned to look at the girl then back at his father. “Thalia found someone that may be capable of defeating us.” The man growled. “Fine, the daughter of Zeus can stay” Thalia bowed at the man then took a step back to let Nico be the center of their attention. “We have a couple of news” the boy with brown eyes told him. “We found a community of survivors in Alaska.” “And you’re telling me this because?” the man seemed annoy with the news his son just told him. “Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean are with them” the boy said in a low voice. “Then kill them!” “That’s not it…they’re gathering demigods and mortals to fight.” Nico responded. “They’re about 300.” “Then handle it” ordered the man. “I will Lord Hades but that’s not what’s bothering me” the boy said. “There is something else.” “What is it?” “Something or someone is protecting them” answered the boy. “I sent about 600 zombies and half of them were turned to ashes.” Hades simply made a low growl then started thinking of what could possibly burned 300 zombies. He had many ideas of who could’ve done it but he didn’t believe it. All of the gods were under his control and only a few managed to hide. He thought of the Olympians but it couldn’t be them because they disappeared right before he came to power. “Take 2000 and kill them all” Hades told his son. Nico turned to look at Thalia then in a low voice told her to go gather everyone and march right away towards Alaska. “There is more father” Nico murmured. “Someone else appeared a couple of weeks which we believed was dead.” “Who?” “He was spotted in Greenland a couple of days ago by Khione” “Tell me the damn name Nico di Angelo!” Hades exclaimed. “Percy Jackson…” Posters Sounds of War.jpg Silena Jackson and the Golden Ring Teaser.png Titanium Teaser.jpg Trailers: Category:The Extreme Awards